


Пеннивайз в Конохе

by Mariza



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Пеннивайзу не повезло.
Kudos: 5





	Пеннивайз в Конохе

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: время действия — перед третьим этапом чуунинского экзамена; AU, где Ли здоров.  
> Примечание: написано на ФБ-2019, бонусом для одного из драбблов Детской классики

Пеннивайз: О, мальчик. Такой худенький, такой миленький, такой одинокий. Мальчик, хочешь шарик?  
Гаара, задумчиво: Нет. Хочу убивать. Неделю уже никого не убивал, скучно.  
Песок: *начинает кружиться вокруг Пеннивайза*  
Пеннивайз: Э-э-э, мне пора.

Пеннивайз: О, мальчик. Такой хорошенький... Давай дружить?  
Саске: Ты. Не. Итачи. Вали отсюда.  
Пеннивайз: *пытается напугать*  
Саске, закаленный братским Цукиеми и встречей с Орочимару: Не впечатляет.  
Итачи: Кто посмел косо глянуть на моего братика? *обеспечивает Пеннивайзу три дня жутких пыток в иллюзии. В сторону Саске, дежурно* Глупый младший брат, тебе не хватает ненависти...  
Саске: Убью.

Пеннивайз: Здравствуй, мальчик... *смотрит, как из Шино выползают жуки* Так, здесь мне делать нечего.

Пеннивайз: Здравствуй, девочка. Какая ты милая... Хочешь шарик?  
Сакура: Стандартный прием маньяка, охотящегося на детей? Устарело еще до основания Конохи.  
Пеннивайз: *пытается напугать иллюзией с раненым Саске*  
Сакура: *вызывает АНБУ*  
Внутренняя Сакура: Он тянул лапы к Саске-куну! Шаннаро! Убить, разорвать на клочки, сжечь!

Пеннивайз: О, мальчик. Давай дружить? Я дам тебе шарик...  
Ли: Давай! Шарик будет наградой в нашем состязании! Сто кругов на руках вокруг Конохи! А если я не пройду сто кругов на руках, то сделаю двести приседаний! А если не смогу сделать двести приседаний, то пятьсот раз отожмусь! Во имя Силы Юности!  
Пеннивайз: *пытается догнать, но сдается уже на седьмом круге* Блин.

Пеннивайз: Здравствуй, мальчик. Хочешь шарик?  
Наруто: Хочу рамен! Шарик... А он поможет мне стать хокаге?  
Курама, оскалившись и полыхая злобой: Он не хочет шарик.  
Пеннивайз: *решает побыть благоразумным и отступает*  
Наруто: Я решил, я хочу шарик!  
Пеннивайз: Нет.  
Наруто: *применяет технику гарема*  
Толпа фигуристых обнаженных блондинок: *виснет на Пеннивайзе* Клоун-сан, мы хотим шарик!  
Пеннивайз: *улепетывает*

Пеннивайз: Здравствуй, мальчик.  
Сай, вежливо: Здравствуйте.  
Пеннивайз: Хочешь шарик? Целую связку шариков? Пойдем со мной. Там, внизу, мы все летаем. И ты полетишь...  
Сай, очень вежливо: Это завуалированное предложение сексуального акта? А количеством шариков вы пытаетесь компенсировать свой крохотный член?  
Пеннивайз, отступая: Да что не так с этими детьми?!

Пеннивайз: Здравствуй, э-э-э... *безуспешно пытается определить пол и возраст Орочимару*  
Орочимару, облизываясь: М-м-м, как интересно. Никогда раньше не встречал ничего похожего... Кабуто, вяжем — и в лабораторию, на опыты. А Коноху как-нибудь потом разрушим.

_И больше Пеннивайза никто не видел..._


End file.
